


Here I am on bended knee (For years this scene I tried to flee)

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Slash, not a proposal, read it how you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Steve has something he wants to ask Tony.





	Here I am on bended knee (For years this scene I tried to flee)

**Author's Note:**

> For the free space on my Happy Steve Bingo card! I used the prompt "proposal"

The night was quiet; everyone else had long headed to bed or wandered off to their own private corners to socialize. Tony stood by the balcony railing, looking up at the stars.

Steve watched him for a moment, memorizing the tired line of his back, before going over to stand by his side. They stayed like that for a while until Tony finally asked, “Did you have something you wanted to say?”

“I promised to be there for you. I meant that, but I don’t think that’s quite enough and I think I’d regret it for the rest of my life if I didn’t take this chance to ask you—” The question stuck in his throat, lodged there so firmly Steve thought he might choke on it.

Tony’s eyes were bright in the dark, shining with intensity. “What are you asking me, Steve?”

“You have to know. Know that—I want to do this with you. I always want to be by your side.” As soon as the last word slipped past his lips, he realized how it sounded—like he was asking Tony to spend the rest of his life with him. He rushed to say, “Even when you retired, the Avengers were our team.”

He’d rehearsed what to say about a million times, but now he finally had his chance, it was coming out all wrong. His thoughts were twisted up, getting caught on one another until he couldn’t pull one loose without unraveling the whole bunch.

Tony hardly seemed to notice Steve’s panic. “You seemed to be doing just fine with your little band of merry men.”

“After we split up…there was a time when I was sitting alone in a safe house and I realized I…don’t want to do this without you.” Steve floundered, quickly attempting to correct himself, “That is—the team! It’s better with you in it.”

Tony smiled, but there was an edge of melancholy to it. “We’re not exactly a stable combination. How long until we fall apart again?”

“This time I’m in it for the long haul. Even when things are hard, I’m not going to give up on us and I hope you won’t either.” Steve’s ears were burning by this point, but he continued, “Because deep down, I know we're always better when we're together."

When Tony finally spoke again, his voice was solemn. “I’ll do it.”

A moment later he let out a soft laugh. “You know, that sounded kind of like a proposal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work has a [tumblr post](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/post/179931035923/here-i-am-on-bended-knee-for-years-this-scene-i) you can reblog!


End file.
